


Not the T-Rex You're Looking For

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kind of a crossover, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity results in headaches for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the T-Rex You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back for a prompt on my Tumblr so it's not relevant to canon anymore (cause Grimlock is a Decepticon still) but I still thought it was cute and charming so maybe you will, too. :)

Of all the places his return to Earth would take him, Bumblebee did not expect one of them to be Griffin Rock. The Rescue Bot team had been named the official Earth liaison and were left behind to safeguard Earth. Bumblebee always thought Optimus would have preferred that since he'd had such a soft spot for the rookie team. 

Not so much a rookie team now though. 

But of all the members of his team Bumblebee thought he'd be taking with him, Grimlock was the last he'd expect. But Strongarm and Sideswipe were trying to corral a minicon somewhere south of Detroit and Grimlock's somewhat conspicuous alt-mode meant there were few places Bumblebee could take him. 

Fortunately, Griffin Rock was a place where a giant metal dinosaur didn't look out of place. The Bots had long since come out to the residents of their small town, though they kept their secret from the world at large. 

Bumblebee had contacted the team ahead of time, let them know he was coming. He hadn't thought to warn them about Grimlock. After all, here in Griffin Rock, there wasn't much the Rescue Bots hadn't seen. 

It wasn't until he saw Blades' bright smile and rotor wriggle that he thought, maybe, a warning would have been appropriate. 

“Optimus!” Blades shouted, to Bumblebee's horror. “You're back!” And he sprinted toward Grimlock – who defaulted to dinosaur mode because he could, the fragging idiot – with his arms outstretched. 

Because Blades was a hugger and the years had only made him more bold, not less, and he'd missed them and Bumblebee couldn't blame him. He was kind of an aft for keeping out of contact for so long, but there Blades was, sprinting toward a very confused, very green Grimlock and, and--

Bumblebee should probably do something. 

“No, wait!” he yelled and scrambled to put himself between copter and dinosaur. “He's not Optimus!” 

And Blades screeched to a halt as Grimlock transformed to root mode but it was too late because Blades skidded right into Grimlock, who saw something bright and cheerful and scooped Blades up into a big hug. He laughed, swinging the copter bot around in a circle. 

Blades squawked. His arms flailed. 

“Nice to meet you!” Grimlock said with a cackle before setting Blades back down on his pedes. 

“I'm so confused.” Blades stumbled, more than a little dizzy. A Grimlock hug was a powerful thing. “He isn't Optimus?” 

“No,” Bumblebee said. He sighed. “This is Grimlock. He's kind of my teammate?” 

“You have no right!” Heatwave roared, stomping up toward them, one hand pulling Blades by the shoulder, out of the way like the big brother he was. “Hands off! Who do you think you are?” 

Grimlock blinked. 

Bumblebee winced. 

“He's Grimlock,” Blades helpfully supplied. 

Heatwave pointed a finger up at the Dinobot, who almost crossed his optics trying to look at it. “That's Optimus' dino form!” he snarled, and ah, that explained it. “Why did you copy him, Decepticon?” Ah. So he'd noticed the Deceptibrand, did he?

“I had it first,” Grimlock argued, helm rearing back, indignant. “Maybe Optimus copied me.” And he grinned, baring his denta. 

Heatwave puffed up. His optics narrowed. 

Bumblebee buried his faceplate in his palm. It kept him from watching the moment when Heatwave yelled and Grimlock laughed and they collided in a crash of metal on metal that Bumblebee should have anticipated. Heatwave was more than a little, um, protective of Optimus?

They'll probably end up best friends after this is over. 

Blades inched closer. “Do you want to call Chase and Boulder or should I?”

Bumblebee sighed. He'd better put a call in to Strongarm and Sideswipe, too. Maybe try to get Fix-It away from base, too. Might as well introduce the whole crew. 

****


End file.
